Wake the hell up
by loveispainn
Summary: Rose and demitri get into a heated argument after a short but hot makeout session has demitri once again claiming that it was just mistake and that he should have been more responsible.Rose snaps and demitri learns that he better wake the hell up
1. The End of bliss

ROSE -

After what seemed like forever lissa finally let me go to practice, after her many attempts to convince me that her "cousin" Adrian was the perfect man for me. I love the girl but honestly she really doesnt know when to just give up, and let me tell you from the vibes that im feeling through our bond she is seriously not going to releant, i tried to shove my anger to the side because its really not lissas fault, she just assumes that im totally lonely. what lissa and pretty much everyone else here at the Vampire Academy doesnt know is that im not always alone because once and awhile things get pretty hot and heavy between me and my trainer - mentor me and that "god" have is hands down the most complicated relationship in the world..to name a few of our many problems would be - the age issue (he's 24 and im 17), also he is a very respected gaurdian one who will be gaurding lissa with me , and as he has said many of times it would be near impossible to focus on protecting lissa from strigoli, when we really want to just protect eachother....there are plenty of other excuses that he seems to have but honestly none of it matters to me , because as much as i try to forget him ( and believe me i do try) everything always comes back to him because that is just how in love i am with him. nothing else matters to me,  
not being lissa's gaurdian, the age difference , the fact that he's my teacher for christ sakes ! NOTHING matters to me because i just want him .And everytime he turns me away a claims that what were doing is worng, and that the relationship that we have going on is a mistake he honestly has no clue how much he hurts me,he might as well drive that damn silver stake right though my beating little dhampir much as i love lissa and i have wanted to be her gaurdian and protect her from any harm since as long as i can remember , i would give it all up if it meant a life with demitri.I thought about this as i made my way up to the gym doors , these thoughts were a contant thing on my mind since i didnt have anybody that i can possibly share my feelings changing into just a black sports bra and some black yoga pants (hey who ever said that you cant look sexy and kick some major ass at the same time !) i made my way towards the mats where i immediately felt the gravitational pull that i always felt when demitri was near .  
I must say that there is NOTHING and i mean that literally , there is nothing sexier than a sweaty demitri in a mucsle shirt and track pants ! mmmmm ummm mmmm DAMN! let me give you a quick run down of MR. tall dark and handsome , he has got to be one of the finest specimens around! standing there in his 6'4 glory with a body that would make any greek god himself cry ..I mean he's no "laundry bag" of meat or any thing cause thats seriously gross, streroids does not do a body good! but he is leans and muscular EVERYWHERE that it counts ... and his eyes are the darkest shade of brown dangeriously close to black and his lips are so soft yet firm making it easy for me to fantize about plenty of things to do with them.  
while i was checking him out from a distance i realized that he wasnt doing his usual running stretches which means we would be staying in today which means that we would be fighting which meant that we would touch eachother ... ohh great just when our relationship was getting back to me give you a quick explanation,  
Demitri and i are very attracted to eachother so when you put us and a room and get us fighting even for training , we tend to have a slight problem keeping our hands off why we mainly run but Demitri and i both know that ill never be ready for graduation if he doesnt give me more combat skills.

"hey comrade!" i say as i approach. "sorry im late.I was with lissa trying to convince her to stop worrying about me, You know how she gets."

"Well rose i expect you to start learning when to schedual your "girly talk" time after our practice sessions" demitri stated in his not so obvious russian accent, god i wonder what bit him in the ass today.

"no problem Guarding Belikov, lets get started shall we i wouldnt want you waisting any more of your time due to my lack of timing" I knew i hit a sore spot when i called him by his formal name but i couldnt help it he knew how attentive i was to lissa's feelings.

"rose please"he said with a frustrated sigh. "im just worried that you wont be ready come graduation, you need to take these practice hours more seriously or else you'll never reach your full potential."

"fine, then lets do this" i smiled my drop dead gorgious smile that i knew he loved , and i could have sworn that i heard a low growl excape his throat. WOW this was deffinately going to be a long hour... so practice we did, and between the pounches being thrown and blocked and the kicks that i landed i was feeling the ohhh so familiar feeling of adrenaline pulse through veins, i would be one bad bitch if someone were to be on the opposite side of my anger or wrath on day i after what seemed like a never ending battle between demitri and i he finally got the upper hand and pined me to the ground.

"rose you do undertand that if i were strigoli you would be dead right now? demitri said

"of course i know that! im not stupid!" i said

"this has nothing to do with you being stupid or not it has to do with your will to fight harder, you'll be protecting lissa ! i thought she was important to you, but obviously not" he said with a stupid smirk that i loved. We were still in the heavenly postion of him pining me down when his words sunk in , i cant believe he would say that i didnt fight hard enough. Pent up anger from this bullshit relationship we had and the frustration of me wanting to do my abousolute best to become a good gaurdian made something deep down in my little shawdow-kissed soul explode.I instantly pushed him off me and once we were both upright i landed a very swift kick to his chest that sent him tumbling across the room, but i wast finished yet unfortionatly for him i was filled with rage and this battle was long from over, i ran up to him while he was still catching his breath and punched him in the exact spot that i landed that kick at. when it became obvious that he was pretty winded i took this very rare opportunity to throw him to the ground where now it was i who was pining him down.

"well look how the tables have turned demitri, maybe you should try not to piss me off and you wouldnt find yourself in this ummmm predicament" i stated calmly

"wow if i would have know that all i had to do was insualt your integrity i would have done so a long time ago, good job roza im proud of you" demitri said. I was shocked not only did he complement me but he also call me roza, my name in russian.I was taken aback and all of a sudden the anger and frustration that i was still on top him a devious idea came to mind.I slowly and ground my hips to his obvious erection that was now standing at full attention thanks to my lack of clothes im guessing, either way i earned another low growl excape his chest.

"roza lets not start this today, your seriously putting to much confidence in my self control especially with that little outfit that you have on, now if you would please get off"  
demitri stated very i could see that battle raging in his eyes his lust for me was fighting but what he thought was right was fighting harder.

"demitri it's just you and me you can stop pretending" i then lowerd my mouth so that it was a toungue flick away from his and said "look me in the eye and tell you dont want me.  
Then ill back off"

"you know i want you roza but you also know its not-" before he could even finish his sentence i dove in , my soft lips very eager to explore his,we continued kissing for what seemed like forever, an intense battle of the tongues with him groaning and my moaning.I was so turned on that i could smell the wetness that was now dripping from me panites.  
when i thought maybe we could take it another step up,i began to lift off my sports bra when demitri eyes instantly snaped out of his lust infuzed haze.

"what the hell are you doing rose?" ouch. that hurt i thought as i lowerd my in the hell things can chacnge so fast for him i had no clue.

"well all we ever do is kiss, i thought maybe you would like this." i stated simply i thought the next step for us was an obvious one ,i mean god cant a girl get some love up in here!

"no you are very wrong. This_" he jesterd his hand between him and i."is very wrong, i cant do this anymore ! you know the consequnces if someone were to find out about this" he yelled. we were both standing now and i was at a loss for words, he was always cautious after this happend and maybe even a little frustrated but never angry.

"well what do you want me to do?" i said as i stepped forward to try and calm him down. he jerked back and look at me like if i was some horrible demon sent here from his personal hell.

"what i want is for you to do is wake up rose and realize that it never going to work for us , as much as i love you, and believe me i do love you very is never going to work"

tears were now flowing freely from my eyes which was a rare accurance because i - rosemarie hathaway, NEVER cried. I couldnt believe the words that he was saying in all the times we have gotten into arguments about right and wrong in our relationship never did demitri make me believe that he was ever serious about us never having a future together. It was as though my heart was being ripped from me and stabbed over and over agian.I was going into shock from what i could tell becuase i could see the truth in his eyes.  
he really must not want me. this whole time i have been so stupid how could i imagine that he would ever love me i mean no one other than lissa ever cared about me before Hell my own mother and non exsitant father didnt care so why would demitri when he could have any beautiful mori girl he to recover what was left of our relationship i wiped the tears away and slowly tried to aproach looked cautious.

"If you really loved me like i love you than we can make this work demitri ,it is possible ! this is no ordenary love dammit,this is the stuff movies are made of, this is what everyone searches they're whole lives for and your just going to throw it away?"

a pained looked crossed his eyes when i said those words and i wondered for only a moment if this is what he really he really want to end things?

"i cant rose ,why cant you see that? being a gaurdian was what i was born to do.I was not born to have some sort of scandlious relationship with a here me loud and clear ,  
this will be the last time that you and i will be physical with eachother if you cant handle a platonic relationship with me than these training sessions end here. now answer me this ... can you handle me being your mentor and your mentor only?"

I couldnt breathe why couldnt i fucking whole body felt numb it was like i was on autopilot as i walked towards him only to have him back away until he hit a wall.

"but you love me!" i said.

maybe if i kissed him maybe then will he see that we really can make this work. i leaned into him in an attempt for one last kiss when i suddely felt his hands on my hips, i thought that maybe he was going to actually give him to me until i felt him push away , i dont think he realized his strentgh and the force he put into it but when my head hit the ground i think its safe to say that i was stunned. Demitri my Demitri just put his hands on me, how could he ? i was on the verge of tears when something snapped. Im not that woman , iam not the type of woman to let a man affect her life to such a degree like this , iam not the type of woman to take getting hit shoved or slaped lying down. Fuck love ! if this is what you get when you put yourself out there then fuck it . id much rather be alone. I saw red BLOOD red i jumped up and rushed demitri and slamed him against the wall.

"rose im so sorry i didnt mean to push you back that know i would never hurt you like that rose, i was taught better.I dont know what came over me Im sorry." Id never seen demitri look so pained but the time when i actually gave a fuck has passed.

"fuck you demitri ! " i yelled "if you cant be a man and make what we have work then i dont need you in my life, these training sessions are over! i dont need you and your foreign help!"  
then i dropped my voice to a whisper and leaned in close enough to his ear so that he could hear my threat clearly. "stay the fuck away from me, you dont deserve to be in the same room as me let alone the same campus, just stay the hell away because you never loved me anyway."

with that i let him go and made haste to return to my dorm. maybe after a long hot shower and some ben and jerrys i can actually forget anything that ever went between demitri and me . Hell who was i trying to lie to. Demitri would be the only man i every loved.


	2. Confortation

*I obviously do not own The vampire academy or any of the characters!

*obviously this is my first fanfic so ill try to spell check and edit better

*shout out to -Immortality ()-I loved your review! if it wasn't for you i would have continued to misspell ! there is no such things as a bad review .

Dimitri-

How in the hell could rose do that? i mean one moment were kissing and i admit that its my own personal heaven then the next she's taking off her top! i couldn't believe her.

Did she want me to get cought having sex with my student or something? she wasnt thinking straight i saw that wild look in her as much as i like to play the

responsible mentor its so damn hard on a man when she sways her hips in that poor excuse for a workout already have an immense amount of sexual tension between us,

why put more pressure on our relationship? I figured that we could decide how to handle what we had between us once she graduated,but between these make-out sessions and her

wanting more, i became was only one way i figured that we would both last until graduation, i would have to break things off between least for now, i had every

intention of being with rose for the rest of my was the only woman that would ever have my heart, she made me see things in a completely different way, she knew

me and i knew her more then anyone is why i had to lie through my teeth that we couldn't make this work, what she didn't know is that i meant we couldn't make this work

right now. The pain that crossed her face as i explained my reasons for not being able to continue what we have was enough to kill me if not brong me to my knees.I never wanted

to hurt rose not ever but she would not give up she was too stubborn to wait till graduation. Then as quickly as the pain faded from her face a new look came to view. Rage !

you would have to be blind not to see the absolute fury that was shown in her eyes. I have never seen rose look so lethal and trust me Ive seen her angry before but this, no this

was something entirely different.I instantly regretted my words or at least how they came she slammed me against the wall i felt it would be better for both of us

if i just gave into her and didn't fight back.I knew that when i had pushed her away from me that it was a little forceful but i was just trying to get my point across, i didn't

look at it as me trying to lay my hands on her or anything. I would never hurt a woman ever especially my roza, i thought she would know she finally spoke to me after

having me pinned against the wall i felt my world shatter around me.

_"fuck you Dimitri !if you cant be a man and make what we have work then i don't need you in my life, these training sessions are over! i don't need you and your foreign help!" then _

_leaned in and whispered ."stay the fuck away from me, you don't deserve to be in the same room as me let alone the same campus, just stay the hell away because you never loved me anyway." _

Then she was gone.I was sitting in the gym replaying what just toke place between rose and i and was at a complete loss for thought i didn't love her? that was anything

but the truth, it is my love for her that makes me want to do this no expert at relationships the closest connection i have to a relationship is Tasha and even that didn't

work out well(hmmmm maybe i can fill tasha in and ask for her advise, ill give her a call later).Maybe rose just needed time to cool down then i could talk to her. I cant believe

the way i treated her , i always try to separate work from our relationship but due to the fact that she is my student boundaries get stepped on that was no excuse

for me to act like such an asshole! she just wanted more from me and i cant blame her i wanted the same things but the timing was way is like a goddess to me i would

never try to make love to her on a damn mat in a gym, she deserved to much better. That was another reason why i pushed her away i wanted our first time to be me a

girl all you want but i knew that rose would be happy going at it just anywhere but not me i wanted to make a good memory of i have ALOT to make up for! i wonder what

she's doing right now? i wonder if she'll show up to practice tommarow? i knew woman so i knew that maybe she just spoke out of anger but that was a big what if she's

telling the truth and she really doesn't want me anymore, fuck if that's the case then i am so at least i know rose and i know how much she loves me so ill just give her

time before i find a chance to win her back.I mean its not like she's going to start dating any time soon right? i still have a chance! right?

Rose-

One week. One very long exhausting depressing fucking week since things ended between Dimitri and i left the gym in my state of rage i thought id just shower go to bed wake

up and be was i wrong, that night i had the worst nightmare ever.I dreamt of the future, a completely normal future where i was Lissa's guardian protecting her

from evil for the rest of my life.I know that doesnt seem scary maybe boring to some but not scary. right? Wrong , the reason why i woke up screaming in the middle of the night

was because although my life seemed normal there was a huge chunk of my life missing wasn't there like at all, not as a friend or anything he was non-existent as though

he was never even apart of my was the worst night that i cried over and over again until i thought i was going to pass did i think that my heart could physically

hurt but it did, that first day i was such a mess that i just stayed in bed all day, feigning wasn't far from the truth, i know that me and Dimitri weren't constantly

together like a normal we never even went out on a date but what we had was special at least i thought it was special i can only speak for my before at least

i knew that i would be able to spend time with him at practice and then every once and awhile i would prey that after practice we would get a little "us" I avoided him

at all costs.I devoted 90% percent of my time to my guardian classes and the other 10% to my friends. Lissa knew something was wrong but wouldn't pressure me, i just told her that

i wasnt feeling so well and she instantly tried to heal me with her spirit powers which i for some odd reason was constantly around as though he knew i was no longer

with between class and my friends i was able to make it the rest of the week with out any public breakdowns and thankfully zero sittings of was Monday and

I was awake way to early for the acadmys schedual 5 p.m to be debating wheather or not to get out of bed i decided to get dressed and take a walk, as i looked through

my closet for something comfortable to wear i realized that most of my comfort clothes were in my gym bag that i left behind after my hasty retreat on just fucking great

now i have to go back to that damn gym that holds way to many memory's for me to deal with right now. Ohh well here goes nothing, besides its early i bet no ones even there right now.

I threw my hair up in a quick bun and dressed in some comfortable yet hip huggin jeans with a white tank top, besides just cause my heart is broken doesn't mean i have to dress how i feel.

outside while the sun was still up was refreshing since i constantly feel stuck in the dark, it's nice being out here while every ones still asleep the campus is quite and

walking in silence feels good since my week has been anything but, what i forget is that while welcoming the silence im also awakening thoughts that ive fought to keep away.

Memories of Dimitri and i during happier times make me miss him and if theres one thing that i can live without its missing dimitri.I dont want to be weak i need to prove to myself

that i can live with out him.

Walking into the gym i see that nothing has changed, obviously i cant expect the world to change just because my world has.I also notice that my damn bag is nowhere in sight,

where in the hell is it? i could have sworn that i left it right here!Damn it must be in to equipment searching for my bag i hear the gym doors open and close, Great

just what i fucking need to get caught looking in the gym when i should be in my dorm spotting my bag in the corner of the room i decide that if i just walk out and act

like its no big deal then maybe i wont get in trouble, clearly i cant just leave my bag in here i stand up straight and face whoever is on the opposite side of

this door head , might as well get this over with i think as i open the door. Awesome no one is in sight! sprinting towards the doors then throwing them open so i can run my ass back up to

my room I run straight into ..... Fuck man!! there goes my easy escape and now i have to face the one person who i would rather just forget about.

We stand there for what seems like forever just staring eachother down, he looks like hell with bags under his eyes that were never there before and his hair is sticking out in

every which he looks worse than i do , at least i try to look presentable i wonder what happened to also looks relieved for some reason, hmm i wonder if he's gonna

snitch me out to kirova to see if ill get house arrest or something.I know he cant be relieved to see me! shit this was his decision. But i wonder??? NO! i wont let myself

make the same mistake again by believing that he what got me into this damn mess to being maybe i should say something to throw him off and let him think

that i have no hard him think that i don't care about what happened that im fine and not hurting on the inside, which we all know is a lie.

"Hi guardian Belikov, sorry that im in the gym so early i just had to get my bag, i swear im not up to no just going to run back to my dorm to get ready for my first class."

Word vomit wow he is going to think im crazy hopefully he cant see past the fake ass smile i have on my face.

"Hello rose" he says slowly as though he's afraid to continue, well i guess that's my Que to get the hell out of here.I turn away from him and start on a light jog towards the dorms.

"Rose!" he yells behind me , but i act like im too busy running to hear is he following me? I'm so fucked if i have to confront him right now! i could only hide my hurt for

so long. Suddenly I feel his hands on my wrist spinning me around so fast that i think i might pass out.

"what the hell do you want ?"

"Rose i think we need to talk"

"about?" i play dumb

"you know the other day when you chose to quit practicing with me?"

"What?" i furious if that's all he remembers from the other day i think i might kill him with my bare hands.

"Well i just wanted to let you know that you're never going to get ahead to catch up for graduation without me, so you might as well get over yourself and start coming back to the

practices that we have schedualed."

"That is so low of you to say." i whisper "you want to pretend like nothing ever happened? fine go right why cant you just stay away from me like i asked?"

"I cant." he said almost to low for even me to hear."i cant roza, i didnt mean to say what i just said but i just...i mean i just figured since you were acting like everything was

ok then maybe you would want me to act the same.I know you still need to practice with me but i dont want you to think that is all i remember from the other me I

cant forget that night, its all i think about."

Im stunned too shocked to speak. I don't want to go there in my mind i DO NOT want to believe the regret i hear in his voice the pain laced in his 's too much.

"Dimitri, please don't do this right now. please." I beg. "I'm already numb Dimitri i cant do this right now"

I turn away from the hurt in his eyes because its too much for me to bare right now.

"Just stay ."

I cant pretend for him and i cant lie to he expects me to act like hurtful words weren't said the other night then that's just something i cant one day well

get through this but all i know is today is not that day. So for the second time I walk away.


	3. Moving on

**(A/N)- I do not own. Miss Mead Does.**

**-Rose POV-**

I had to forget, it was as simple as was right this "thing" between us will never work, so it's only right that I get over him and move on, right?

Right

There was only the question of how, I already knew the since I bumped into Dimitri the other day I couldn't figure out what to do about the situation, after going back and forth of whether to talk to him or not, I found myself actually wanting to talk to was until I heard through Lissa that Christian's aunt, Tasha, was back at St. Vladimir's Academy. Just when I had the courage to face my problems with Dimitri the bitch had to show up, wasn't it bad enough that the whole campus already believed they were a couple huh? Well I think it is and maybe they were.

Even Lissa's going on and on about how "happy" they look together, that was the last decision was made. I was _so_ not going to sit around and wait for this asshole to get his head out of his ass and come back to me. I was not that girl, the one who sits around waiting for some jackass to come back. And maybe the best way to forget about him is to get cozy with someone else, hmmmm maybe I should go clubbing and hook up with one of those hot mori 's exactly what I'll do, come Monday morning I'm going to dress to kill, there's going to be a LOT of broken hearts in this school! Rosemarie Hathaway is not going to be the only one in pain in this god-damn hell hole!

Yes, sir! St. Vladimir's be prepare, the bitch is back!

-

It wasn't until third period that rumors of my look started spreading around campus and had caught up to me. I guess when a girl wears a low cut red top, skinny jeans and red pumps is considered that she's on a mission of sorts. And lets just add that 90% of the male population at the school figured out that I was tired of being a prude and wanted some male companionship. As for the rumors, well, the females weren't too happy about my coming out on the social scene again, which is why they choose to say things like "_she's such a blood whore_" or _"I think shes showing off her new boob job_". Which was pretty funny 'cause I'm pretty sure every one knew about my great rack before this shirt.

"Hey rose, do you wanna have a party back in my room for old times sake?" ohhh Jessie are you freaking kidding me, I am definitely not that desperate.

"Old times sake? Wow, did you drugged me for that one? Cos thats the only way I see that happening. BTW how about NO?!?" I glared at him hoping that if I gave him the evil eye he'll light up like a torch. He left instead, it was good enough but not as much fun, so I filled the gap by imagining him burning like a roasted chicken.

I turned my attention to Lissa when she came into class i knew that she would have some advice as to how I should spend my lonely nights.

"Hey Liss! How are you?" before she even answered I checked myself: She was anxious for some reason and worried about me. Great she must have heard the rumors.

"Liss before you even say anything, I just wanted to let you know that I decided to come out of my boring shell and have some fun for a change instead of taking everything so seriously. Do ya know what I mean?" I asked her hoping for her to understand me, to not judge me.

"Well, I'm glad and all Rose... But you wouldn't mind me asking what brought this on, would you?" her jade-green bored into mine, and suddenly I could find words.

"Umm of course not, well ..."Ohh crap what was I gonna say..ooo I know "Well, I was just lonely, so I thought if I dressed up a little I might attract a little company." Half the truth is not lying.

"A little? You have got to be kidding me, because so far I know four guys who have broken up with their girlfriends just to see if they have a shot of going out with freakin' breakin' necks in that outfit rose, I could have sworn that I saw Christian checking you out!"

"Well thats not what I wanted to happen honestly, I just thought I would dress cute and flirt with some SINGLE guys today. Geeze I'm so tired of sitting around bored after class, I wanna have fun to ya know?" Cant think about Dimitri if I have someone else arms around me, some other guys lips on my skin.

"Of course I know, and trust me I'm not accusing you, but you should know what your doing to the male population at this school. Anyways have you seen Adrian today? I'm sure his eyes would just pop out of his sockets with one look at you!" she exclaimed, voice high, and eyes dancing with amusement.

"No thank God! I swear he gets a little stalker-ish at times. I just wish I knew what his real intentions with me were. I could understand if all he wanted was a one night stand because that's what most Mori men want with Damphirs but he always acts like he wants more, maybe he's just crazy or too drunk all the time.I'll never know with that boy"

"Rose, I think you misunderstand Adrian, maybe if you got to know him a little, you would see that he always tells the truth, and that he really does have feelings for should just talk to him, get to know him."

"Yeah right and get bitched out by the Queen because he is supposed to be with a royal Mori? I think not. I'll just stear clear of him, so that he doesn't think I'm a tease or something."

"Ok but I really think you should give him a chance, he is way better than most Mori guys on campus and at least he's not a student right?"

I just shrugged her off and tried to actually pay attention in class. By the end of the day I must have had 30 love letters and 12 guys offered to walk me back to my dorm. I promised myself that I would take it easy for the rest of the week with my wardorbe choices.

"ohh little Dhampir.. A word please?"

Ohh crap just the guy I wanted to avoid. Eww and naturally he's surrounded by clove smoke. Gross..

"Yes Adrian? How may I be of assisstance? Maybe you need a reminder that this campus is a smoke free zone. Which in plain and simple English means that even YOU cannot smoke here!"

"Aww... My little firecracker when will you ever learn that I am the exception to that rule. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, what I wanted to ask was if your'e available? Because I can tell Dimitri _is_ available so I was just wondering if you are also free to love?"

"Wow what a creative way to ask me if Im single! Good job, so many words to ask a three words sentence. And yes I am available, what the hell does it matter? The boys at this school are such a bore, they just follow me around like lost puppies!"

"That my dear is because they are in fact boys, now what you need is a man." Adrian smiled at me, a gorgeous smile that lighted up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle like little stars, and those words had sexappeal and lust written all over them.

Now that I actually had my mind set to check out Adrian, I realized just how handsome he was; tousle brown hair that had that_ 'I dont care how I look, 'cause I know I look good", _emerald green eyes and a very friendly smile. I couldn't be so hard to be with Adrian but then I recalled his reputation and the fact that he is a royal Mori,(_plus the Queen Bitch hated my guts_) let's just say that I didn't want to jump from one complicated relationship to another.

"Well, when you find a real man around this here, be sure to send him my way" I threw another flirty smiled his way and I began to walk away when his laughing stopped me in my tracks. Was he laughing at _me_? Coz it cerntainly didnt sound like he was laughing with me.

"What? I dont get it whats so funny!" I told him curtly, eyebrow raise.

"You.. your'e funny! Rose as much as I hate to tell you this I'm going to anyway: You wouldn't know a real man even if he bended you over and took you in front of the entire school."

A second eyebrow joined the other, and the look on my face screamed 'what'. A slow smile made its way into my face, the one publicly know as Rosemarie's-Man-Eater-Smile. "Woudn't you just love to prove that theory."

"Yes" Just a simple "yes" and it turned my insides into a gymnastic competion.

"Well whenever you can fit me into your scheduel, be sure to let me know. I'm more than anxious to find out what a real man is." My voice had gone husky, lust and wanton dripping of every word.

"As a matter of fact I'm free tommorow" Adrian said, his eyes had gone dark, full of desire."You could come over my place to have some drinks and maybe watch a movie, if you'd like of coure!" He finished with the smile he knows makes school girls crazy.

I bit my bottom lip, quickly driving his attention towards my mouth. "Sure, I'll be over around say 8-ish" Another smile his way and I walked away, hips swaying with an added extra 'hmp' and I could feel his leengerin gaze on my body, and if I knew his type like I thought I did; dirty images involving me naked and him ontop of me filled his mind. Men were just too easy.

I continued to walk towards my dorm my head filled with nonsense, kept getting lusting gaze from the guys I passed, hateful and envidious ones from the girls, but I kept walking head held high like royalty, no ashamed of myself. I entered my room and colapsed on my bed, kicking my heels away and getting comfortable for another night in...

Shit, did I just agree on a date with Adrian? That was bad, bad Rose. You are going to get into too much trouble for that, too much drama, plus, capatalixed the PLUS here, Dimitri hates him...!

Adrians perfect....

**** shout out to LoLa !!!!!!! she has been helping me and shes the best!


	4. The replacement

*I obviously do not own The vampire academy or any of the characters

*much LOVE to LoLA !!!! who is basically co-writing with me ! she is the best!

(A/N- Do Not Fret my fellow fan fic readers, in this fic Rose and Dimitri end up together !!!!! they just need to wake the hell up!!!...... get it?)

Dimitri

Its so easy to pretend like your not in pain when you busy yourself with life's everyday tasks. Im getting used to pretending, it gets easier everyday to act like nothings certainly helps that Tasha's here helping me through everything, and she doesn't even know whats wrong she just assumes that i missed her company.I wanted to tell her, i felt she had a right to know the whole story so that she doesn't think that there will ever be anything more between us.I cant bring myself to explain things out loud, i cant say that I've lost Rose out loud.I feel that if i say it then it will make it true, and i just cant live in a world where there is no longer an "us", we belong together, i see that just not man enough to spill my heart out, i cant afford even a second of weakness with this job. For the last week i just consumed myself with work and catching up with Tasha,i haven't seen too much of Rose but from what i have seen is that she is now choosing to prance around campus without hardly any clothes.I have no clue what she is trying to prove but she is going to drive me crazy if i have to keep seeing those long legs exposed by too short skirts, and lets not even talk about the fact that there's at the very least 10 guys constantly following her. The best part is that she seems to be ignoring them, and it hasn't skipped my attention that i haven't caught sight of that scum Adrian, its no secret that he lusts after Rose.I knew it would be only a matter of time before he showed up and tried to seduce her,and God knows that i wouldn't be able to control my anger if that happened.

"hey Dimitri do ya got a minute ? i wanted to talk?" tasha said waking me out of my midday rant.

"yeah sure, what do you have on your mind?"

"well ever since I've arrived at the academy i noticed that you've changed and I just want to figure out whats going on in that twisted mind of yours?"

"ummm nothing really just alot of work" avoidance.. i was king at pretending.

"well if you EVER need anyone to talk to I'm don't always have to hide behind that mask of yours."

I was shocked. She knew! i could'nt tell if she knew the details or just the fact that something was off with me i did know one thing for sure, I could trust Tasha, i always could.

"well actually alot has happened since the last time we talked...ummm i don't know how to say this but.... i kinda fell in love." there i said it, out loud!

"Ohhh really? with who?"

Fuck .. how do i explain this next part........

"ummm lets just say that's where things got REALLY complicated! like you might even look at me differently if i told you." i hung my head in shame.

"ohh my GOD! Are you gay Dimitri? wow i would have never pegged you for the gay type, i mean your so manly and all and come on your-"

"WHAT !!!!Gay ??No! I am definitely NOT gay. Geeze why would you jump to that conclusion so fast?"

"sooorrryy ... but i don't get what you could act so ashamed of falling in love if that's not the case."

"ok. im just gonna say it, just promise you wont judge me?"

"of course not , i promise."

"SHE'S............. a student."

silence and lots of it.  
Tasha looked shocked then confused.

"wait, what student? your not a teacher?"

"Actually its Rose, you know how I'm her mentor?"

"ohhh yeah yeah i remember."

"are you mad?"

"not really mad just confused, i always thought you had a thing for me. But to be completely honest with you , I've seen her around campus this last week and lets just say that I'm surprised .I never thought you liked the barbie doll types.I heard she used to be pretty bad ass but from what I've seen i don't see the appeal."

wow ... she thinks i have a thing for her?that makes my life way more complicated.I should have kept my mouth closed!

"No no trust me Tasha, Rose is nothing like how you've seen her.A couple of weeks ago i messed things up with her pretty bad, like bad enough that i don't even know if its fixable. Then she started dressing like that on Monday, after being holed up I'm her room for the weekend.(Ok so maybe i was keeping tabs on Rose....but id never let her know that).If you don't mind me asking what made you think i had a thing for you?I'm not trying to be mean honest I'm just curious."

Now Tasha was in deep thought , before a knowing smile spread across her face.

"Well whenever i come around we always find time to hang out,and after spending so much time with you i know I've developed feelings for you i just figured the same might happen with you .I think its only right to be with someone your own age? someone who has seen the world.I could give you so much Dimitri, you could have a family with me and of course you could always be my guardian so you wouldnt have to give up what you love doing."

wow i never thought she had feelings for me, i always figured that she was too good for me and would never bother to look my way.I must admit that she has a point, i could only have a real family and keep my job if i married a Mori woman, and as far as Mori woman go Tasha is one of the best in my opinion and she is beautiful but she is also more than that, she is strong,intelligent and very independent.I wonder if i could forget Rose completely by replacing her?


	5. The date

*I obviously do not own The vampire academy or any of the characters

Rose

Any love stories that i ever heard of while growing up i heard from other guardian women, and let's just say that they weren't even happy stories, I'm not sure that you could even

call them a love story because most times there was no love involved. At a young age i was taught that Mori come first, they're needs, and everything.I was also taught

that a good damphier woman gives birth to a strong damphier child in order to keep our race in existence, and to make sure that said child was raised by the academy to be a strong

guardian like his or her was also made very clear to me that quiting my job and raising said child was shameful and should not be done when there were plenty of mori

out in the world to be protected.I knew Dimitri and i would never be able to have a normal life and raise children, things like that just weren't in the cards for us, but it

sure was nice toDream. So what would the point of our relationship have been? surely he wouldnt have let me sleep with some random Mori man just so that we could have a child,

so what would the point have been? what would we have left behind when we die? We wouldn't have contributed to our blood line, we wouldn't have married because that was just unheard of.

What would have come next for Dimitri and i? Now that i was away from him and able to think about life more clearly and i kept telling myself that there was no point to Dimitri and i.I knew it would never be easy

to think about these things, It would be easier to build up walls to block my memories of him, its easier to pretend that the love i had for him and still have for him never existed because if i think about how much

of my heart he owns the pain with eventually consume me and swallow me. And there is nothing easy about dying of a broken heart.

That is what has brought me to this point to actually go on a date with Adrian, Not only will it piss off Dimitri but im sure ill be on the shit list of many a Mori woman.

It just makes more sense to be with Adrian, I'msure it will cause for a very angry vampire queen since its bellow her to have her great nephew dating a non royal Mori,

but hey you cant please i come to think about it theres actually something there with Adrian, there is somthing about him that always has me intrigued, he makes me

smile during the worst of times, and he knows so much more about me than i thought posssible.

I only focused on Adrian as i got ready for our "date", i wanted to look beautiful and simple as opposed to my "fuck me" outfits that i have been parading around

in. I'm not stupid i know what was on the minds of the academy's residence during this last week, i knew that those outfits (if you could call them that)would get me

alot of dirty looks for being so risque.I was just trying to prove a point that not only do i kick ass but i look damn sexy while doing it! and i think the point was proved.

Thank God because a girl could only own so many short skirts and sky high heels, and with this MMontana weather it just wasn't comfortable. That is why tonight i plan on wearing

cute skinny jeans, a white tank top and black ballet flats, with my hair down and very little makeup i was ready to go.

Before i knew it i was at Adrian's front door and i couldn'thave been more nervious what the hell was i thinking? This is Adrian , he's probly going to make fun of

me for actually coming tonight.I wonder if he was joking about this date? would he be capable of doing somthing so mean? Who was i kidding of course he could, ill just have

to find out, and if in fact this is some sick joke to him ill kick his ass, i wont even give him a chance to laugh.

Knock Knock Knock ..... (Nothing) ....Knock Knock....

After a few minutes I was begining to wonder why he isnt answering. Hmmm maybe somethings wrong, i should just go in and check everything out.I was in full guardian mode now as i

burst threw the door only to find that all the lights were completely out and in the place of the lights were strawberry scented candles and they lit the area

in the most beautiful way , it wasn't too strong a light but just enough, i wonder if he did this all by himself? Then Adrian walked into the room wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on

his hips and a black long sleeved dress shirt and he looked good, too ! what am i getting myself in to? before i could answer i decided to speak since i had indeed let myself in.

"Hey" i said

"Hey yourself Hathaway! i wanted this to be a surprise, but of course only you would come bursting threw someones door like if there was strigoli in here."

i blushed ... i actually fucking blushed .. who does that?

"well....when you didn't answer what was i supposed to do ? something could have been wrong,i just had to check" i said shyly. I wasn't used to having someone so blunt with me

One thing i was happy about was that Adrian was acting pretty normal.

"well now that you see that nothings wrong, can i offer you a drink? I've got vodka, rum , gin and water." he said with a laugh

"what no tequila? geeze how about soda? i don't know something normal."

"first of all you know for a fact that I'm not normal, that's why you like me....well besides the obvious reason."

"and what would be the obvious reason?"

"because I'm dead sexy and you wanna kiss me!" his green eyes sparkled with desire and i had to admit he was right his lips did look pretty good and they were so full and you could

tell all the way from here that they were soft...mmmmmhmmm i would not mind tasting those.

He chuckled at my silent confession which caused me to blush AGAIN! what the hell? Adrian has never flustered me so much and i haven't even had a drink yet. I guess it would

be best to not make things worse by adding alcohol to the equation.

"well ill have a water." he turned to walk away and i couldn't help but stare because for a Mori Adrian had alot going on in the physical area, he was built in all

the right places and those damn jeans fit him just right. Before i knew it he was back in front of me , offering me my water with a knowing look on his face... he caught me checking him out!

After an hour of small talk we decided to watch a movie

"so i don't really know what movies your into but i figured that i we could watch a comedy so that we could both enjoy it,also there's no way in hell you can get me to watch a

chick flick with you!"

"really ? no way in hell?" i swayed over to where he was and put my lips to his ear and said "I'm sure there are plenty of things i could do to have my way with you." with that

i licked and nibbled on his ear before pulling away to gauge his reaction. Adrian had a look what could only be described as complete shock all over his face.

"ummm, well what movie would you like to watch?" he asked , while still completely dazzled. Wow i was good!

"well i guess we could watch a comedy, it would be only fair to you." i winked at him, with that he gasped i guess i was laying it on pretty

thick with the whole flirty thing, for his safety id better tone it down.

"how about step-brothers? i hear its pretty funny, even though i haven't been able to catch a movie lately what with all the guardian training and stuff."

"yeah, yeah we could watch that. Can i asked you a quick question before the movie starts Rose?"

"sure, whats on your mind?"

"well i was wondering why the hell your acting so strange? whats with all the intense flirting? like if you need to flirt on top of your you trying to drive me crazy

or something? i mean a guy could only take so much of whatever your doing and I'm afraid i cant be held accountable for my actions."

He was dead serious, a side of Adrian that i thought id never be completely honest it made him appear incredibly sexy, seeing him all manly and what not.

"Sorry if I'm laying it on a bit thick but I'm not used to in my past usually just consited of drunk make out sessions with guys, I'm not used to the whole

'dating' scene all very new to me." and it was the truth i never really been on a actual date, sneaking around with Dimitri was completely opposite of a date."i only know

what i hear from other girls, and i was told that it was acceptable to act flirtatious while on a date, that it was natural." i was completely embarrassed by the truth, but

at this point i found very little use in lying,if Adrian didn't want me than what was i to do?get over it like i have to with everything else, although I'm not evenly a tiny bit over

Dimitri, I'm just trying to forget.

In the most sincere voice that Ive ever heard from Adrian, he began to speak

"Rose, i don't ever want you to think that you have to impress me, if i was anymore impressed with you id be forced to ask you to marry me, and that's something that i know were

both not ready for.I like you Rose really i do,and what i like most about you is your hard ass attitude and i love the way you always have a smart ass remark to dish out.I like when

you fight or train which seems weird to some people but to me that's when i find you most sexy , while your completely in your elemnent.I'm already infatuated with you completely

obsessed with your every move, trust me i will not make the same mistake as he did, i refuse to throw something as precious as you NEVER do to you what he did."

now it seemed like it was my turn to be shocked, which i was because not only could i tell that his words were genuine but i had no clue how he knew about the whole

Dimitri thing and was even kind enough to not use his name around me, which was something that i was very grateful for because it was hard enough to think his name.I knew

at that very moment that i could move on with Adrian, he could help me to one day get over Dimitri, it would take time no doubt but i actually felt like i could have serious

feelings for was what i needed, he had something that Dimitri refused to give me and that was himself he was willing to give me him. I would not make the mistake

to not except i already came to the conclusion that there was no future with Dimitri so what was holding me back?

finally after what seemed like forever i spoke, and my next words seemed to light up Adrian's whole face in a way that i only thought alcohol could do.

"you know what? i think i could like you too Adrian." i paused because i felt like i had to be completely honest with him."I'm not saying its going to be easy because right now

i feel like ill never get over him, but i do feel a undeniable attraction towards you.I just hope that i wont let you down,and I'm certain that if seen with you public ill have a very

pissed off vampire queen on my hands"

"all i ask is that you try to move on Rose and if I'm a tool to help with that then i accept the challenge as for my aunt, well lets just say that ill take care of it and you wont

have anything to worry about."He promised with a wink .

And with that we got to our movie night, getting comfy on his his love seat in front of the flat was difficult to focus entirely on the movie with Adrian sitting

so close to me, we had never been this close before but for some reason it felt oddly comforting.I felt as though he was my medicine to help numb all the pain that my heart felt.

As our movie night came to an end Adrian offered to walk me back to my dorm but i decided to decline obviously he couldn't protect me from any bad guy, it would be the complete

opposite.I felt the need to walk alone back to my dorms to reflect on the evening and make some heavy decisions for the future that would be brighter than my past.

With a kiss on the cheek from Adrian i set off into the night with only one question on my mind.

Can i really forget about Dimitri and move on?


	6. Back on

Of course i dont own ! Richelle Mead does!

important Authors note: reviews are nice, they let me kow what im doing right and what i need to change so i would appreciate it if you readers gave me more reviews so that i know how im doing. So the more reviews you leave then the quicker you guys will find out how Rose reacts in the next chapter. thank you:)

Dimitri~

Word tends to spread quickly around here, and word has it that Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov are suddenly an item. Ill admit I wasn't too surprised it would have been only a matter of time before he got his hands on her its not as though he keeps his obsession for Rose a secret. What did surprise me was that Rose would actually go for him; I can't understand what she would see in him. It's not as though he can protect her from harm, what he can offer her are things like money, children, and marriage things that I could not. Rose and I just never had the opportunity to discuss things like the future its not like we were an actual couple out in the open, we had to hide our affections and lie to those we love. Sometimes I feel that Rose and I never got to develop our relationship, what we did have ended prematurely and now well never know the great love that could have been. When I am honest with myself and I don't run from my feelings, then and only then can I admit that the love I have for Rose will never die but I do hope that it will fade. Confessing my affair with Rose to Tasha helped me see that a future with Rose wasn't possible or right. Even with knowing that a future with my Roza was out of the question it never stopped me from dreaming, wishing for what won't come to be. It hurts so much knowing that another man is going to give her what I could not; it makes me feel weak and undeserving. As much as I want to be happy for her I cant bring myself to fake it because while she might be trying to move on and so am I, Rose and I both know that there can never be another love for us. Were just too proud to admit it.

"Hey Belikov!" I turned from my post to see Alberta approaching me from the administration office.

"Yes Alberta?"

"I needed to talk to you about the Hathaway girl." Great just what I needed a daily dose of rose.

"What about Rose?" I tried but failed to not sound too hostile.

"Well Headmistress Kirova would like to know why she is no longer training with you?" Damn so far since 'the breakup' no one even bothered to ask why we had abruptly ended our training sessions.

"To be honest with you" I started to say knowing damn well that honesty with the staff at this school was the last thing on my mind. "I believe Rose to be ready for graduation and any of the other test that the academy has to give her."

"Well unfortunately for you Kirova seems to think otherwise since both Rose and Vasilisa are determined to end up together, so with that said Kirova insist that you begin to train with Rose once again. The only difference is that she wants you to train her even harder insisting that she needs to be ready to face many Strigoi, Well with lissa being the last in her family and all the threats that are already being made it's the only way we can be sure that she is constantly in safe hands. Also I believe that Kirova is on the look out for another guardian for Lissa, since you've made it clear that you no longer are interested in the job we ask that you personally find someone to replace you. Unless you chose to change your mind you still have till graduation to make that choice, just make sure you have a replacement ready if you do chose to change your charge."

I couldn't believe this! How was I supposed to move on from Rose when id soon be in the same room as her for long periods of time. It's not like I have the excuse to hang out with Tasha since she had to leave the academy to go back to work Of course she promised to return as soon as she had a window of opportunity. I couldn't wait for her return she was able to take my mind off of the pain that had inflicted my heart. I would just have to deal with this, because protecting Lissa was more important than me being bitter over a breakup if that's what you could call it. I would just have to man up and hide my emotions from everyone as usual.

"Does Rose know that she's supposed to begin training again?" I needed to know the details …

"No actually Kirova just figured you guys can just start on the same schedule that you had, all you have to do is let Rose know time and place since I haven't had the chance to do so. I believe she's at Adrian Ivashkov's place right now, its good to see her out socializing instead of being locked up in her room, and thank God she stopped wearing those revealing outfits I thought she was going to die of Pneumonia before she even made it to graduation." I cringed at her casualness of Rose and Adrian being together, was I the only one at this damn school who wanted die at the thought of Rose alone with any man other than me?

"Alright I guess ill head over there to let her know that trainings back on as of tomorrow morning. Oh and I wanted to thank you Alberta for letting me know that I have till graduation to make my choice, its not easy for me to change my charge."

"No problem Belikov I just hope you make the right choice, those girls need you." And with that she went about her day, while I stood there astonished by the sudden change of plans with my schedule.

Now all I have to do is let Rose the love of my life, the woman that I wanted to forget about more than anything, know that we would be back to spending most of our time together in the confines of that God forsaken gym.


End file.
